


Stay³

by Rikamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Song: Stay Stay Stay (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamo/pseuds/Rikamo
Summary: Inspired by Stay stay stay by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Stay³

_**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night, I threw my phone across the room at you** _

Mina woke up with a terrible headache, she tried to recall last night's events. Yeah, she was furious that night. The reason of the fight was ridiculous yet Mina couldn't help herself but being angry at her lover. 

_Chaeyoung came back from work late and she hadn't had the chance to notice her because her phone died again (maybe she needed to buy a new phone). The problem wasn't that she came back later than she told her and that Mina had planned to surprise her with a special dinner which was supposed to be romantic and she ended up being alone with some candles on the table waiting for her lover for two hours. Mina was watching some random TV show when Chaeyoung opened the door, soaked wet thanks to the heavy rain outside. She was never the one to make a scene but Mina was definitely mad. She knew she should've told the latter she was home but she didn't imagine this would happen. The younger took off her jacket, she realized that there were candles, the table was set and the dinner was made but it was cold then she saw the lights on in the living room and went there._  
_"Minari? What are yo-" she said clearly surprised by her lover's presence._  
_"I wanted to surprise you but I guess I shouldn't have." She stood up avoiding the latter's gaze. "Two hours. Was it too hard to send me a simple text to tell me you would work overtime?" She turned off the TV and slammed the remote on the couch._  
_"I-I'm sorry my phone died and I was focused on my project, I didn't know you would-"_  
_"Make you some romantic dinner? Well that's the main point of surprising someone Chaeyoung."_  
_Well, if Chaeyoung wasn't sure that Mina was angry, now she was since she never called her full name but when they are fighting._  
_"I'm really sorry Minari, next time-"_  
_Pong! An object flew across the room, (un)fortunately, it landed on Chaeyoung's torso which made the latter hiss in pain and hold her chest after she caught the object. It was Mina's phone._  
_"Unbelievable, you make me wait for two hours and then you expect there will be a next time?"_

Mina grabbed a pillow and screamed in it to muffle the noise. Maybe she went overboard but she really wanted to surprise Chaeyoung. She had something important to tell her and she wasn't really pleased when things didn't go according to the plan. 

_**I was expecting some dramatic turn away** _

At this point, she didn't know if she was still in a relationship anymore. She knew Chaeyoung didn't deserve this and she feared the consequences of her impulsive actions. She was alone in their room, she did not let the younger enter before slamming the door shut and locked it. She slowly made her way out of the room, there was no noise. It was calm, a bit too calm even which made Mina anxious. She really left, didn't she? But she was startled by some sounds in the kitchen, she looked at the other end of hallway and saw Chaeyoung happily holding two plates with omelets on them. She didn't notice that the older was already awake and placed the plates on the table. She turned her head and saw her girlfriend showing no emotion. She just smiled.  
"Hi babe, breakfast is ready just sit there." 

**_But you stayed_ **  
**_This morning I said we should talk about it_ **  
**_Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_ **

Mina sat down, a little bit shocked by the situation. She didn't just imagine the whole situation? It wasn't a dream, right? How was Chaeyoung so calm and unbothered by yesterday's events? She was brought back to reality when her stomach started growling and she started digging into her breakfast. Chaeyoung came back two minutes after and took a seat right in front of her, as hungry as her lover was, she didn't waste a second longer and started eating. They ate there in silence, too engrossed by what they were eating to discuss about the fight but eventually Mina decided to break the silence that was becoming slowly uncomfortable.  
"Chaeyoung, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday." She declared a bit nervous. Was she really ready to speak about that?  
The younger finished her glass of orange juice, put a finger right before her mouth signaling her not to add something and went somewhere. 

_**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay let's talk."** _

Chaeyoung came back wearing some football helmet she was gifted by Dahyun because 'well that could be funny to play with it sometime' and sat back on in her seat. Mina cracked a smile and asked:  
"Why are you wearing this jagiya?"  
"Well," Chaeyoung scratched the back of her neck "i thought I could use some protection just in case you decide to throw the television or the chair at me..."  
Mina couldn't help but laughing, that might seem really innocent but that's one of the reasons why Mina loved her so much, she always found a way to make her smile.  
"Silly." The older giggled.  
"Hey!" The younger exclaimed. "That actually hurt! I wish you had a smaller phone. Plus, the ointment was in our bedroom so I could only bear with the pain and put some cold water on it."  
Mina instantly felt bad, she didn't know she hurt her that badly and she didn't mean to do it. Well maybe she did. She slowly grabbed her lover hand which was on the table and tried to make an eye contact. 

_**Stay stay stay** _  
_**I've been loving you for quite some time time time** _  
_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad** _  
_**So I think that it's best if we both stay** _

"Chaeyoungie, I apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was- I was out of my mind and I didn't mean to hurt you." She said tears threatening to fall.  
"Hey, I'm not made of glass. You know I'm stronger than what you think." Chaeyoung stated with one of her biggest smile, showing her dimples. "Plus you kinda look hot when you're angry, I don't know either if I should be scared or be laughing."  
Mina flicked the latter's forehead which was protected by the helmet and let out a soft laugh.  
"Hey I'm trying to be serious here Chaeng." She exclaimed faking her annoyance.  
"Ok I'm sorry, please continue."  
"What I mean to say is please, don't leave me. I know that what I said yesterday was really hurtful and when I get mad, you shouldn't be the one to go through my anger and-"  
"Minari," Chaeyoung cut her off with a soft voice. "It's okay, I love you and if I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed tonight but I know you and couples go through fights and that's only normal for us to do so. I should've told you I was busy at work and I promise you I will call you whenever something similar happens." She stood up and went next to her girlfriend, kneeling. "I love you Myōi Mina. You can throw anything at me, I won't let you go because I know you're worth it and that I want you in my future."   
A tear escaped from Mina's eye and Chaeyoung was fast enough to wipe it, always with a smile on her face. How did I become so lucky? Mina thought. She put her hand at the edge of the helmet, gently taking it off Chaeyoung's head and dropping it on the ground.   
"Jagiya." The younger hummed. "I have to tell you something."   
Chaeyoung tried to keep her calm and take a big breath. Then she nodded her head, taking her lover's hands in hers, caressing her thumbs over the back of her hands giving Mina the reassurance she needed.  
"I'm pregnant."   
Chaeyoung eyes widened and stood up abruptly startling the Japanese in the process. With the grip she had on Mina's hands, she made her stood up as well and hugged her immediately, tears streaming down her cheeks. They talked about having a child, Mina wanted to carry it and they had a few appointments with a clinic that helped couples with those kind of procedures. They were told to wait a few days before actually taking a pregnancy test and didn't hope too much just in case it wouldn't work this time.  
"I'm the happiest." She squeezed her girlfriend a bit too tight, not that Mina cared that much. The younger kissed her cheeks multiple times and spinned her around. Chaeyoung crashed her lips with hers wanting to convey all the happiness she felt and all the love she felt toward the Japanese. Mina quickly responded to the kiss and smiled wanting the same thing. After a few exchanged kisses, Chaeyoung pulled back telling Mina to wait and when to find her coat. She literally ran back to Mina who didn't really understood the Korean's sudden outburst. Little did she knew that the younger was hiding something in her hand that was shaped like a small box.  
"Listen, I was supposed to wait until I get promoted and finish the project to ask you this but I don't think there's a better occasion to do that and-" She slowly got on one knee and kept looking into Mina's eyes somehow finding the courage to speak without stuttering. Mina was still pretty confused by the situation but stayed silent. "You make me the happiest and it's only fair for me to do the same with you. I can't promise you I won't make you cry or make you angry just like yesterday but I promise to always love you unconditionally, you and our future child. I promise to prove you everyday that I love you and that I'll always find a way to apologize and treat you right. When we first met, I told you I wanted a big fancy house, two dogs and dishwasher because I was tired of seeing my dirty dishes in my sink but I think I have all I want right now and I wouldn't trade what I have for the greatest estate with the best dishwasher in the world." She opened the small box she was holding behind her back showing the beautiful golden ring she had bought few weeks beforehand. Mina couldn't help but put her hand before her mouth. "Myōi Mina, the crazy girl who almost broke her phone by throwing it at me, will you marry me?".  
The Japanese took some seconds to came back to her senses and tackled her lover into a choking embrace, kissing her as if nothing else matters. _Maybe throwing her phone at Chaeyoung wasn't a bad idea..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's my first time writing a Michaeng one-shot, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes since English isn't my first language and I didn't proofread this work so if you want to leave a comment or correct something, feel free to do it!
> 
> Thank you very much and I hope you liked the story!


End file.
